The Adventures of LollyPopClan
by Storm of Darkness
Summary: ;) Well hello there. Have you ever wanted to see beyond Randomness? When the Warrior Cats go crazy, when they have no borders? When they only went to go drink out of the pool of Awesomeness? Well, if your curious, go right ahead! HAVE FUN, and Warning: This is really random!


**Welcome to LollypopClan, where everything is random and ¢®ªzÿ ;) Warning: Really Random, and have popstars and all those crazy food things...**

Cherrylollypopstar ran out of his den. "WELL 'ELLO DERE MAI FURRAY FRIENDZIES! LEGGO EAT SOME LOLLYPOPS!" He yowls.

Lollypops of all colors fell from the sky. "YAY!" LollypopClan cheers.

A weird looking cat that looked like he was burning pushed in front of the crowd. Burningcow growled. "WHERE DA BURNING CHEESE NUGGETS IS MAI BURNINGCOW-AWESOME TASTING LOLLYPOP!?" The cats all gasp dramatically. "IT DIED!" Dramatickit gasps dramatically. "DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!" Dundundunkit dunned. "OMG WHERE IS IT?!" Losingthingskit wails. "THERE IT IS!" Telescopekit pointed in to the sky. "Where?!" Cherrylollypopstar gasps, looking up at the sky. "VERE DA CHEESE NUGGETS IS IT?!" he screams. "Oh, just a little far off from the moon." Telescopekit gasps. "How do you see that?" Pixiekit asks, eyes wide. "DUNDUNDUN!" Dundundunkit dunned. "Uh, Dundundunkit?"Telescopekit says.

"Uh, I don't need the special effects," he tells him. "DUNDUNDUN!" he dunned, and descended away in the shadows. Dramatickit gazed at Telescopekit. "So how _do _you see that far?" he gasps, paws at his mouth. "Well duh, I'm named Telescopekit for a REASON. I can see things where you can't!" Telescopekit, and runs out of camp. Cherrylollypopstar shrugs. "LEGGO GET SOME ORANGEJUICE KITTEHS!" He runs out of camp, with the rest of the Clan following him.

**_Meanwhile in StarClan._**

"We ruined them," sighs Spottybeef. "Yes, I know." Unbrushedyellowteethfang growls. "THATS WHY I'M GOING BACK TO DA LIVING!" she yowls. FreakishlyBluestar gasps. "YOUR KIDDING, UNBRUSHEDYELLOWTEETHFANG. HOW COULD YOU!? YOU CAUSED FLAMINGHART TOO MUCH HORROR!" FreakishlyBluestar wails. "He's dead, FreakishlyBluestar," Unbrushedyellowteethfang pointed out. "But...But what if you ruin the other cat's lives?" She whispered. "THE HORROR, THE HORROR!" Spottybeef whimpers.

"You guys are just jelly!" Unbrushedyellowteethfang hisses. "CAUSE YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE DA POWER OF UNBRUSHEDYELLOWTEETHFANG UNBRUSHEDYELLOWTEETHFANGUN BRUSHEDYELLOWFANG!" SHE YELLS HER NAME OVER AND OVER. "YO, Narrator! SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO SAY 'SHE YELLS HER NAME OVER AND OVER' WITH CAPPIES!" FREAKISHLYBLUESTAR growls. "WHY DOES SHE HAVE DAT POWER WHEN I DON'T?!" FreakishlyBluestar yells at me.

"Fine." I grumble.

You guys are just jelly!" Unbrushedyellowteethfang hisses. "CAUSE YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE DA POWA OF UNBRUSHEDYELLOWTEETHFANG UNBRUSHEDYELLOWFANG! UNBRUSHEDYELLOWTEETHFANGUNBRUSHEDYELLOWFANG!" She yells her name over and over.

"Good?" I ask.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No probs."

"So are you actually going back to the living, UNBRUSHEDYELLOWFANG?!" Spottybeef asked Unbrushedyellowteethfang. "Oh, yeah. I wanna annoy some more kittehs before I die again."

"Oh. Okay. Make sure you eat your spottedbeefs!" Spottybeef handed her a bag with My Little Poneh on it, which had Pinkie Pie and the Gang on it. "YAY! I LOVE MAH LITTLE PONY!" Unbrushedyellowteethfang squeals, hugging the bag. "OMG ME TOOO!" Spottybeef squeals, hugging Unbrushedyellowteethfang. "Well what is your favorite Poneh!?" Unbrushedyellowteethfang asks Spottybeef, still hugging her. "OMG I LOVE CELESTIA! GO UNICORNIA!" Spottybeef cheered. "Ew," Unbrushedyellowteethfang scrunched up her nose. "OMG, HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE CELESTIA?!" Spottybeef gasps, slapping Unbrushedyellowteethfang on the face. "OH GURL, YOU DID NOT JUST SLAP ME!" Unbrushedyellowteethfang yells.

Spottybeef shrugs. "What did I just do now to you?"

"YOU SLAPPED ME!" Unbrushedyellowteethfang cried, running away.

_**Back in LollypopClan.**_

"I ORDERED A MCFLURRY, MCDONALDS!" Yelled McDonaldkit. "HONESTLY, YOU PEOPLE CAN'T COUGH UP ONE PROPER MCFLURRY!?" McDonaldkit growls, taking his money back. "RUBBISH, I SAY!" He stomps away. Wendy'skit and BurgerKingkit shrugs, eating their awesome hamburgers at a table with Two Steps From Hell music blaring in the backround. A waiter filled up their glasses with Choco-milk2Go, the chocolate milk for da cool kittehs. "Guys, what are you doing?" McDonaldkit asked them, sitting at a table, arms crossing his chest. "Duh, we're eating Hamburgers." Wendy'skit said it as if it was so obvious. "DUH." Duhkit duhhed in McDonaldkit's face. "Ewww." McDonaldkit shrinks away. "So, whose hamburgers?" he asked BurgerKingkit. "Oh, I'm eating the boss Burger King burger. CUZ WE ARE DA BOSSES OF BURGERS!" BurgerKingkit says, puffing out his chest.

"Oh, Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." McDonaldkit says, scrunching up his nose. "McDonald's BLT are MUCH better then your thangs, btw." McDonaldkit told him. "DON'T YOU SAY DAT TO THE KING OF BURGERS!" BurgerKingkit roars. "'Kay, kay," McDonaldkit whimpers. Suddenly, All The King's Horses blared on. "OMG, DIS IS OUR JAM!" TwoStepsFromHellkit yelled, running to the table and started dancing on it along with AllTheKingsHosrseskit doing some weird dancing moves. "Okaaaaaaaaay then," the three fast-food restaurant kits said, watching them dance with wide eyes.

TwoStepsFromHellkit grins, and sits down on the plates, taking Wendy'skit's burger and chewing on it while listening to all the Two Steps From Hell songs. "Woah, WHO SAID WE COULD HAVE AWESOME MUSIC WITHOUT MAI APPROVAL!?" screeched Cherrylollypopstar. "DUN DUN DUN!" Dundundunkit dunned. "OMG, He'll kill them!" Dramatickit whimpers. "TO THE LOTUS CASINO!" Scream the cats, running off to the Lotus Casino in Las Vegas? o:

**_At the Lotus Casino_**

_"POKERSTAR!" _

The cats gasp as a kewl kitteh makes his way through the crowd, wearing shades and punk clothes with two chicks behind him. "HEHEHEH!" Flirtingfur started to flirt with Pokerstar. "MARREH ME?!" Marryingme asked, her glittering fur shining. Pokerstar pushed her away, where Marryingme ran to the bathroom, crying off all her weird looking makeup. Suddenly, Justin Bieber walked out, with that smexy style that got all she-cat's swooning. "OMG, MARREH ME!" Marryingme begs, running out of the bathroom, and jumped on the stage, interrupting his song 'Baby,' and screamed at Discoawesome to put on a waltz song. Suddenly, the Lotus Casino was turned on into a Waltzing with Justin Bieber class, where she-cats died pretty soon after Justin Bieber let go of them.

"YOUR INSECURE, DUNNO WHAT FOR, YOUR TURNING HEADS WHEN YOU WALK THROUGH THE DO-O-OR, NO NEED MAKE UP, TO COVER UP, BEING THE WAY THAT YOU ARE IS ENOUGHHHHHH!" She cat's turned their heads, eyes wide, and started drooling. Even Pokerstar, took off his shades to see the Band One Direction standing at the front of the casino, with Zayn's awesome skateboard-lifting hair, Harry Style's menacing beautiful curls, and Louis the Jokester, with Niall the Cutie. They had a grand entrance, looking like diva's. Suddenly, a sad song played, and everyone started to cry. "Ed Sheeran," one sniffed, dabbing at a tear with a Care Bear's handkerchief.

Standing there was Ed Sheeran, One Direction and Justin Bieber. How awesome could this party get?!

**Vote for Ed Sheeran, Justin Bieber *booo!* or One Direction! Or, if you dislike all of them, *YOU DISLIKE ED SHEERAN AND I STALK YOU*, you can always read, comment and review! :) **


End file.
